


Heart of Sand

by erynwen



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erynwen/pseuds/erynwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim draws a heart into the sand. Written for the <span><a href="http://day-by-drabble.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://day-by-drabble.livejournal.com/"><b>day_by_drabble</b></a></span> Blue Skies prompt #32, picture of a heart drawn into sand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart of Sand

They’re sitting on a blanket on the beach together, enjoying the last rays of sunlight on their skins, the warmth of the day, and each other’s company. Bones is relaxed, for the first time this week, finally free from hospital duty and courses, lying back and watching the clouds, his frown gone for once.

At one point, Jim draws a heart into the sand. It earns him a scowl, but it’s the one that hides Bones’ smile, not the one that really means trouble, and Jim sits down next to his friend, kisses the tip of his nose, grabs another beer, watches the sea.

Looking back, Jim can’t remember what he said, but suddenly, Bones’ mood changes, like a dark cloud shifting in front of the sun, and they’re fighting, words stinging, and Bones’ stalks off, leaving a nonplussed Jim behind.

Jim sits down, next to the heart in the sand, watching as waves lap at it, watching as it slowly disappears.


End file.
